


Accidental Kisses

by musicalfreak86



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfreak86/pseuds/musicalfreak86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes innocent little gestures can turn into something more.<br/>(Old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble for Tumblr's Hayffie Challenge #61 Accidental Kisses.
> 
> I do not own the Hunger Games.

It started almost as an accident. He wasn't drunk. Not at the time. He just wasn't thinking. It happened so naturally that it could have been considered an accident.

He kissed her.

Not in a huge, freak her out, end in a slap kind of way. More in a catch her off her guard kind of way.

And it wasn't on the mouth. It was on the cheek. Very chaste, especially for him.

But it started something. Something that he isn't sure can be stopped. Mainly because he doesn't even know what it is or where it's going.

But now she tells him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, so close to the corner of his mouth, and with her face pressed so close that he can feel the tickle of her eyelashes, fake as they may be. And in the morning he sneaks up behind her and places a kiss on her bare shoulder, relishing in the goosebumps that spread from the spot before he moves on the whatever it is he came downstairs for.

And one day thinks begin to change. She dawdles, nuzzling his jawbone slightly before pulling away. His lips linger, taking in the scent of her perfume before moving on.

Eventually, little gasps are elicited. Eventually hands reach to brush across a waist or through hair.

And finally, heads turn so lips meet lips, and hands are allowed to wander further. But the original kisses are never forgotten.


End file.
